Because We Belong Together Now
by RDJudsie
Summary: Começou com uma discussão boba sobre quem ficaria com a cama e terminou com revelações um pouco inesperadas – para Finn, pelo menos. SLASH! Finn/Kurt.


**Disclaimer: **Glee é propriedade de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan e Fox. Nós o asseguramos que não ganhamos nada escrevendo isso, fazemos só pela diversão da coisa!

—

**Título: **Because We Belong Together Now

**Autoras: **Carol Camui e Miss Dartmoor (Menos conhecidas como **RDJudsie**)

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Hã... Até o episódio _Theatricality?_ Ou seja, quase toda a primeira temporada.

**Sinopse: **Começou com uma discussão boba sobre quem ficaria com a cama e terminou com revelações um pouco inesperadas – para Finn, pelo menos.

**Shipper: **Finn/Kurt – Kinn!

**Beta:** Piper Winchester

—

**Nota das Autoras: **Nós não aconselhamos você a prosseguir com a leitura se _Slash_ (GarotoxGaroto) não é sua praia. Essa oneshot foi escrita por duas pessoas, Carol e Miss. Tudo começou com uma brincadeira, mas daí quando nos demos conta já tínhamos mais de 3000 palavras e uma oneshot pronta. É Schmoop que vai fazer seus dentes caírem! :P Nós apreciamos reviews e críticas construtivas! Aprecie com moderação!

* * *

Finn bocejou e se jogou na cama espaçosa de Kurt, sem se importar em tirar os sapatos ao fazê-lo.

- Essa cama é mesmo ótima. Valeu, Kurt.

Kurt, que estava arrumando um espaço para as roupas de Finn no seu guarda-roupa (até seu pai arrumar um para ele, porque nem em sonho suas roupas e as de Finn caberiam ali), se voltou para o garoto que havia se jogado na sua cama, com seus lençóis de seda _novinhos,_ sem tirar os _sapatos._

- Finn! – Ele exclamou, horrorizado. Aproximou-se do garoto e empurrou os pés dele para fora da cama, de maneira meio brusca. – Você tem ideia de quanto custou esses lençóis? Tira esses sapatos nojentos daí de cima JÁ!

Finn olhou para Kurt como se ele tivesse saído de outro planeta. Como alguém podia dar tanta importância a um simples lençol? E seus sapatos NÃO eram nojentos. - Hey! Eu pensei que essa cama fosse minha agora. Qual o problema com você?

Kurt encarou Finn como se _ele_ tivesse saído de outro planeta. Como assim ele pensou que aquela cama era dele? Finn só podia ter levado pancadas fortes demais na cabeça nos seus treinos de futebol.

- Me desculpa. – Kurt disse num tom irônico. – Sua cama? Meu bem, essa é _minha_ cama.

Ele apontou para o colchonete do outro lado do quarto.

- _Aquela_ é sua cama.

Finn encarou horrorizado o colchonete velho esticado no canto do quarto. Dormir no chão devia ser melhor do que dormir em cima daquilo. - O quê? Aquilo não serve nem pra cachorros! - Se levantou e encarou Kurt de frente. - Que tipo de anfitrião é você?

Kurt cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz, o que só o deixou com mais jeito de metido ainda.

- Anfitrião? Finn, querido, você mora aqui agora. Ninguém mais precisa fazer mesa pra você! – Descruzou os braços e mexeu na mecha do seu cabelo. – Além do mais, dormir naquele colchonete acabaria com meu sono de beleza. - Disse a última frase como se aquilo fosse motivo suficiente para Finn levar uma pelo time e dormir no colchonete.

Finn abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas acabou fechando de novo. Droga! Era verdade. Agora ele morava ali. Espere um pouco... Se ele morava ali, quer dizer que aquele quarto também era dele! - Se agora eu moro aqui, por que EU tenho que ficar naquele colchonete?

Levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu como se tivesse marcado algum ponto muito importante naquela discussão.

- Oras Finn...! – Kurt tentou pensar rápido numa resposta, porque até que fazia sentido o argumento de Finn. Mas mesmo que fizesse sentido, Kurt não dormiria naquele projeto de colchonete barato de jeito nenhum! – A cama é minha! Eu cheguei primeiro, você chegou depois! Logo, até sua cama chegar, você _vai_ ficar no colchonete!

Ele deu meia-volta e pegou um dos seus cobertores. O jogou na cara de Finn.

- Agora dá pra sair da minha cama? Eu tenho um horário para dormir, se eu não cumprir com esse horário, isso tudo aqui... – Ele gesticulou para seu rosto, dando ênfase. – Vai acordar um estrago amanhã! Vai, xô!

Finn segurou o cobertor antes que atingisse seu rosto. Não estava acreditando naquela discussão. - Eu me recuso a dormir naquilo! Tenho um jogo importante amanhã, e você sabe! Se eu dormir naquela... Coisa... É capaz de não conseguir me mover direito por dias! - Respirou fundo e resolveu mudar de postura. - Kurt. Por favor?

Ah, não! Que golpe mais baixo! Finn pedindo "por favor"? Já não bastava Kurt ter que conviver com ele agora – o que, no início, ele achou que fosse uma ótima ideia. Até os dois brigarem feio e Kurt se dar conta de que Finn nunca iria olhar para ele de outra maneira -, ele tinha que usar dessas artimanhas?

Kurt mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.

- _Fiiiinn._ – Ele pediu teimoso e meio desesperado. – Eu não posso dormir lá! Eu tenho as costas sensíveis, eu vou acordar todo dolorido se dormir naquele negócio!

Finn deu uma olhadela para os lábios de Kurt, mas logo fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que não era justo querer tirar o outro de sua cama assim, de repente. Mas não tinha como ele conseguir dormir naquele projeto mal acabado de colchonete. E ele realmente precisava de uma boa noite de sono. - Quer saber? Acho que vou ter que procurar outro lugar pra dormir. Minhas coisas ainda estão na minha casa. Vou pedir a chave para a minha mãe. - Ele se virou e foi caminhando cabisbaixo para a porta.

O coração de Kurt saltou dentro do seu peito e, por um momento, ele não soube o que fazer. A parte idiota patética apaixonada dele queria muito que Finn ficasse ali, com ele. Mesmo que o _quarterback _nunca fosse correspondê-lo da outra maneira, Kurt não conseguia evitar querer ficar ao lado de Finn, mesmo que fosse só na amizade.

- Não, Finn... Espera. – Ele disse, no impulso. Então não soube o que sugerir; ele não queria dormir no colchonete, mas também não queria que Finn voltasse pra casa e ficasse sozinho lá, o deixasse sozinho aqui. Mexeu na franja do cabelo, dessa vez de um jeito mais nervoso. – Eu... A gente pode dar um jeito. Você não precisa voltar pra sua casa antiga, já está tarde. Você tem um jogo amanhã, não é? Até você chegar à sua casa, você nem vai conseguir dormir direito! – Sorriu, nervoso e sem graça.

Finn ficou parado por um instante pensando no que Kurt tinha dito. Ele não queria ir embora também, mas sentia que de alguma forma estava sendo um estorvo para o outro. Ele detestava se sentir assim, deslocado. Olhou para Kurt, que parecia ansioso por uma resposta sua.

- Mas eu não quero ficar aqui e atrapalhar você. Não tem algum outro quarto nessa casa que eu possa usar? Só preciso de uma cama... Decente. – Apontou para o colchonete e fez uma careta. Não queria ser indelicado, mas aquela coisa era mesmo um horror.

Kurt olhou de Finn para sua cama, e da sua cama para Finn de novo. Uma ideia começou a surgir em sua cabeça, mas antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes a respeito, já estava dizendo:

- Bem... A cama é meio grande. Não tão grande como uma cama de casal, mas acho que daria pra... – Daí seu cérebro se atualizou com sua boca e Kurt se deu conta do que havia acabado de sugerir. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, levando a mão à boca e sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem violentamente. Qual era o problema de Kurt? Após aquela discussão tão feia entre ele e Finn... E, tudo bem, Finn havia se redimido e as coisas estavam ficando melhores entre eles... Mas o garoto deixou claro que a proximidade de Kurt o incomodava. E agora Kurt, sem aviso prévio, soltava uma dessas?

- Quer saber? – Ele sorriu um pouco, um sorriso forçado. – Eu posso dormir no sofá essa noite. Com certeza é mais confortável do que o colchonete, e daí... Daí você pode ficar com a cama e amanhã a gente pode comprar um colchonete mais confortável até sua cama chegar... – Ele estava atropelando as palavras, mas não ligava.

Finn não processou muito bem o que Kurt disse logo depois de falar sobre o tamanho de sua cama. E ele tinha razão. Ela era grande. Não chegava a ser uma cama de casal, mas era bem maior que uma cama de solteiro normal. Ele também ficou olhando para ela e depois voltou a encarar o rosto envergonhado do amigo. Ele se lembrava que Kurt tinha uma queda por ele antes, mas achava que aquilo já tinha sido superado pelo menor. Então por que ele estava tão vermelho?

- Hey... Relaxa. Está tudo bem, cara! Se não tiver nenhum problema pra você, eu não ligo de dividir a cama. Pelo menos por essa noite. – Deu de ombros e sorriu, tentando dessa forma acalmar o rapaz tenso a sua frente.

Kurt abriu sua boca umas três vezes, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes ele emitiu sequer um som. Estava encarando Finn; com choque e surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Após a briga entre eles, Kurt tentou controlar sua queda – que, ele sabia, era bem mais que uma queda – por ele. Quando Finn o "salvou" naquele dia, vestido de cortina ao estilo Lady Gaga, Kurt se apaixonou mais ainda pelo garoto e, justamente por isso, tentou se contentar em ser um bom amigo para ele. Não deixá-lo desconfortável, como vinha acontecendo.

Mas agora... Os dois dividindo uma cama? Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido ainda.

- Finn... Eu... – Ele queria dizer que Finn estava _insano,_ mas acabou só falando: - Você tem certeza?

- Ahn... – Finn olhava para o rosto incrédulo de Kurt sem saber muito bem o que dizer ou fazer em seguida. – Por mim tudo bem! Mas se seu sofá é mesmo melhor que o colchonete... Quer dizer, qualquer coisa é melhor que esse colchonete, mas se for mesmo bom pra dormir eu não me importo também...

Ele não sabia por que estava ficando ansioso de repente. – Mas eu não quero chutar você ou te empurrar pra fora da cama, mesmo sem querer, sabe? É que eu tenho o costume de me mexer bastante durante o sono e não quero te atrapalhar... Mas eu não ronco!

Eis o dilema: ele deixava Finn dormir no sofá ou aceitava dividir a cama com ele? Seu lado racional e certo o mandava aceitar que Finn dormisse no sofá, mas a outra parte de Kurt não queria desistir da oportunidade de dividir a cama com Finn Hudson tão cedo. Era uma oportunidade única e, claro, eles não fariam nada além de _dormir,_ mas Finn poderia se mexer no meio da noite e dormir próximo dele e...

Oh, céus.

Kurt iria se arrepender disso mais tarde, não ia?

- Não. Você é grande demais pro sofá, acordaria todo dolorido e a culpa seria minha. A gente pode dividir a cama só por essa noite, qual é o problema? – Nossa, por onde ele começava? Sorriu, caminhando até a cama e a ajeitando para os dois. – Mas mantenha-se do seu lado da cama. E se você roncar, Finn Hudson...!

- Se eu roncar você pode me dar um chute. Mas não muito forte, hein? – Ele sorriu e ajudou o outro a retirar algumas roupas que ele tinha jogado por lá. Olhando bem, ele já tinha feito uma bela bagunça por ali.

– Eu acho que vou ter que trazer meu guarda-roupa também. Junto com a cama. – Finn bocejou e começou a tirar os sapatos. Depois tirou as calças e abaixou-se para pegar outra camiseta para dormir.

Kurt pegou o resto das roupas e estava para levá-las até uma cadeira ali do lado, quando Finn começou a se despir na sua frente. O garoto parou na metade do caminho e não conseguiu evitar olhar o corpo de um Finn sem camiseta.

Kurt tinha os olhos meio arregalados e a boca entreaberta num "O" surpreso. Seu coração que antes batia rápido por ansiedade, agora batia rápido por outros motivos que ele não queria pensar muito. Finn era... Finn era _perfeito._

Continuou a encarar Finn sem nem piscar. Suas bochechas estavam bem mais vermelhas agora, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Sua vontade era a de se aproximar e tocar... Mas ele não podia, droga!

Finn demorou um pouco pra achar a camiseta que queria no meio de tanta roupa espalhada. Nem se deu conta de que estava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto vestido apenas com sua boxer branca e meias da mesma cor.

Quando finalmente encontrou a peça de roupa, levantou os olhos e deu de cara com um Kurt tão vermelho que era difícil identificar a pele clara que era uma de suas principais características.

Não que Finn prestasse atenção em sua pele, mas ela era tão branquinha e parecia macia também. Devia ser, levando em conta a quantidade de cremes espalhados em sua penteadeira. Cara, ele tinha uma penteadeira!

Espere. No que ele estava pensando? Estava só de cuecas, sendo encarado por seu amigo gay, que obviamente estava abalado por aquela visão, e estava prestes a dividir a mesma cama que ele.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e vestiu a camiseta o mais depressa que pode. Depois foi até a cama e se encolheu em baixo dos lençóis.

Kurt levou alguns segundos para cair na realidade. Ele deveria achar muito broxante um homem andar por aí de boxer com _meias,_ mas para a surpresa de ninguém, Finn era uma exceção à parte. Ele se recuperou do seu constrangimento - ou tentou - quando Finn se enfiou por baixo das cobertas. Kurt só esperava que ele não tivesse notado nada, o que era difícil se levando em conta que Kurt o encarou sem discrição alguma.

Como Kurt já havia se vestido para dormir, com seu pijama usual, ele só teve que ir até a cama. O que foi muito difícil, já que a cada vez que ele chegava perto de Finn, seu corpo esquentava de vergonha.

Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e manteve-se longe de Finn – o máximo que conseguia que não era muito já que a cama não era tão grande assim. Seu corpo estava todo tenso e Kurt suspeitava que não ia dormir essa noite.

- Boa... Boa noite, Finn.

- Boa noite, Kurt.

Finn já estava com os olhos fechados e tentava se concentrar ao máximo na sua respiração, no toque da coberta, nas sombras dentro do quarto. Qualquer coisa para distraí-lo do pensamento de que Kurt estava ao seu lado, muito perto dele, aliás. Mesmo que não estivessem se tocando, ele podia sentir o calor emanado por seu corpo.

Mas aquilo não tinha importância, não é? Não era como se ele tivesse gostando daquilo ou algo assim. Só era estranho estar dividindo a cama com outra pessoa. Um cara. Kurt.

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume dele no travesseiro. Aquilo não ajudou nem um pouco. Ele estava praticamente imóvel na cama, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acabar tocando o que não devia.

Depois de longos minutos, acabou caindo no sono. O dia tinha sido longo e ele estava cansado. Mas depois do que lhe pareceu apenas um minuto, recebeu um chute e acabou pulando de tanto susto.

- Heey!

Kurt fazia o possível para não encostar-se a Finn, tocá-lo de qualquer maneira que fosse. O que era quase um desafio, já que o outro garoto estava a centímetros de distância dele. E só esse pensamento... De Finn estar ali tão próximo dele... Mexia com Kurt, o fazia pensar o que não devia.

Em algum momento ele começou a prestar atenção em sua respiração. O sono não vinha. Ele tentou contar carneirinhos e até cantar mentalmente o trecho de alguma música, mas o sono não vinha de jeito nenhum e a posição em que estava começava a deixá-lo desconfortável.

E foi numa tentativa falha de trocar de posição, que ele acabou chutando Finn sem querer.

- Desculpa! – Ele se apressou em dizer, se sentando na cama com tudo. Aquilo não ia dar certo, de onde ele tirou que aquilo ia dar certo? Não ia, ter Finn tão próximo só estava piorando as coisas.

- Olha Finn... Não dá. Eu achei que dava, mas não dá pra fazer isso. – Ele jogou as cobertas pro lado e estava para se levantar, visivelmente desesperado em sair dali.

- Kurt. Espera. – Ele sabia que aquilo estava errado. Ele não podia deixar o outro sair da própria cama no meio da noite. – Estamos agindo como idiotas. – Ele pensou rápido. – O certo é eu ficar com a cabeça pra baixo e você ficar com a cabeça pra cima, entendeu?

Dizendo isso, ele trocou de posição e deitou a cabeça do lado de baixo da cama, como se aquela fosse a única atitude inteligente a ser tomada.

Kurt continuou sentado na cama, observando Finn sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Será que ele não via? Ou não queria ver? Finn não poderia ser tão ingênuo a ponto de não saber que o motivo para Kurt não conseguir dormir ao lado dele, não era pela posição, e sim por causa dele!

- Finn. – Ele disse mais calmo. – Não vai adiantar. O problema não é a posição, é...

Lá estava ele corando de novo. Meu Deus, Kurt queria muito se enfiar debaixo da cama. – É você. – Disse tão baixo que pareceu que ele _pensou,_ não _disse _mesmo.

_É você._ Finn olhou para a expressão do outro. Kurt estava vermelho de novo. E era culpa dele. Ele sabia que não estava sendo racional. Sabia que a culpa não era do jeito como os dois estavam deitados na cama. A questão era que os dois estavam dividindo a mesma cama. O mesmo quarto.

A mesma casa. Eles agora eram uma família, certo? Mas se Kurt não conseguia se sentir à vontade ao seu lado, Finn não sabia como as coisas poderiam funcionar.

Claro que ele sabia o motivo daquilo não estar funcionando. Era o mesmo motivo que estava fazendo seu corpo esquentar conforme encarava o rosto envergonhado de Kurt, que agora olhava para o próprio colo. – Kurt. Está tudo bem. – Ele sentou na cama e tocou o rosto do outro. – Não fico aqui se você não quiser.

Seu corpo todo pareceu se arrepiar quando Finn tocou seu rosto; o instinto o mandava se afastar, sair dali. Como Finn podia ser tão... Como ele podia fazer isso quando havia deixado claro que o "jeito" de Kurt o incomodava? Que os olhares de Kurt o incomodavam? Kurt não entendia, e era óbvio dizer que ele estava mais confuso do que nunca.

Parte dele achava que deveria dar o assunto por encerrado, mas ele também precisava... _Entender._ E, maldito Finn por deixá-lo com esperanças, quando Kurt havia se conformado e decidido superá-lo!

Sem saber muito bem o porquê, sua mão alcançou a mão de Finn em seu rosto. Ele a tocou, quando deveria afastá-la. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos olhos de Finn e sua vontade era a de se inclinar e _beijá-lo._ Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso.

- Eu quero. – Ele murmurou, e quando se deu conta do que havia dito notara também do quão próximo estava. Esse foi todo o alerta que precisava. – Eu quero sim, que você fique aqui. – Ele disse mais alto, em tom diferente; se afastando e se levantando com a mesma rapidez com que pisca os olhos. – Eu vou pro sofá. Você pode ficar aí. Boa noite, Finn.

Não. Kurt não podia ir embora daquele jeito. Não depois de Finn ter sentido todo aquele calor vindo dele. Não era justo. Ele se lembrava das coisas horríveis que havia dito ao amigo e de como o magoara sem nem perceber. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, Finn tinha aprendido algumas coisas. E com o tempo começara a notar outras também.

Droga. Quem se importa com um maldito jogo?

- Kurt. – Se levantou rápido e segurou a mão do outro. Antes que Kurt pudesse protestar, ele deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Não queria assustá-lo, mas ele mesmo estava morrendo de medo de sua reação. Nem entendia por que tinha feito aquilo, mas achou que precisava fazer.

E logo. Antes que uma coisa se perdesse. Algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas que era importante.

Dessa vez o coração de Kurt pareceu ter ido parar em sua garganta. Ele sentiu os lábios de Finn pressionados contra os dele e isso o fez arregalar os olhos, ao invés de fechá-los como as pessoas faziam. Finn ainda segurava sua mão e Kurt não conseguiu acreditar que ele o tinha beijado. Finn. Beijado ele! Kurt! _Finn!_

Abriu a boca e aprofundou o beijo no instinto, por fim fechando seus olhos; sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Kurt nunca havia beijado um garoto antes, mas já tinha beijado uma garota. A diferença era que... Beijar Finn era muito melhor do que beijar Brittany. Era...

Quase surreal.

O corpo de Finn paralisou quando sentiu a língua úmida tocar a sua. Ele já tinha feito aquilo muitas vezes. Mas sempre com garotas. Nunca em sua vida pensou que beijaria um cara. E esse cara era Kurt! Kurt Hummel. Seu colega de escola, seu companheiro de canto, o filho do namorado de sua mãe!

Eram quase irmãos agora. Ou não. Considerando o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Finn já tinha usado um maldito vestido por ele! Aquilo não era nada demais. Ou talvez fosse, mas ele não se importou.

Então ele ouviu Kurt suspirar e segurou seu rosto, beijando-o de verdade. Deixaria claro que não sentia nenhum tipo de receio de estar ao seu lado. Mas talvez Kurt já desconfiasse disso.

Aquilo era muito surreal. Kurt tinha medo que a qualquer momento ele fosse acordar e ver que aquilo não passava de um daqueles seus sonhos malucos, mas estava acontecendo de verdade! Realmente acontecendo!

Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer com as mãos, então decidiu – quando Finn segurou seu rosto – tocar o braço dele enquanto correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade com que era beijado. Seu corpo todo estava quente, não só de vergonha. A sensação de estar sendo beijado por um garoto... _Por Finn..._ Era muito boa. Boa demais, pra falar a verdade.

Mas uma hora eles tiveram que se separar, e quando isso aconteceu, Kurt não soube o que dizer. Ele apenas ficou ali parado olhando Finn, se sentindo meio "congelado". E assustado, com medo de Finn se dar conta de que havia beijado um garoto e colocasse a culpa nele.

Seu coração estava disparado e ele tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava muito vermelho, considerando o calor que saía dali. Não soube o que dizer, pois Kurt olhava para ele de um jeito que o deixava mais envergonhado ainda. – Er... Podemos dormir agora? – Ele viu Kurt arregalar os olhos e se deu conta do que aquilo implicava.

– Quero dizer... – Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos estranhos de sua cabeça. - Agora você não precisa ficar com medo de encostar em mim. Só não me chuta de novo. – Sorriu, sem graça, e puxou Kurt de volta para a cama, aconchegando os dois debaixo das cobertas macias.

Mesmo aquilo sendo muito estranho e de uma hora para a outra, Kurt se deixou levar por Finn e então os dois deitaram na cama. Só que dessa vez Finn o trouxe para perto e, surpreendentemente, isso levou a tensão do corpo de Kurt para longe e ele pensou que talvez pudesse dormir agora.

No meio do escuro, sentindo o corpo de Finn próximo do dele, Kurt murmurou:

- Finn? Será que a gente pode conversar sobre isso amanhã? – Ele perguntou. Tinha a insana vontade de sorrir feito um doido, mas não iria criar esperanças antes da hora. Amanhã, se possível, ele e Finn conversariam e então Finn poderia explicar para ele o que diabos aquilo tudo significava. Por enquanto, ele se contentaria em dormir ao lado do _quarterback._

Finn bocejou um pouco antes de conseguir responder. - Amanhã... Certo. - Deu um beijo na testa de Kurt e dormiu antes de perceber. Estava tão cansado que nem se preocupou em tirar aquele sorriso bobo dos lábios.

Kurt sorriu e fechou os olhos. Aconchegou-se nos braços de Finn e não demorou muito para ele cair no sono também.


End file.
